The Last One Standing
by Pixiedragon25
Summary: Spencer Reid is the last one standing after the deaths of his former team members. As he lay on his death bed he recounts his last moments, and sacred memories that he has shared with each of them over the years.


_I was the last one left. Surrounded by my family, I didn't think I'd make it this long. I lived to get a wife and have two kids. When I was around thirty-five I met her; Vanessa Williams, we got married a year later. After another year later and we had our first child, a boy, we named him Thomas. Four years later we had our daughter Cara. Thomas had brought pictures to the hospital and that is what they are showing me now. They put the book on my chest and flipped through it slowly, giving me time to look. They turn the page._

"Wait," I croak out. "Let me see that."

_Thomas releases the book into my hands and I run a finger over the faces I haven't seen in a while. I first look at David Rossi, who I haven't seen in the longest time. When he was sixty-six he retired after being shot in the knee, it permanently damaged his leg. After that the team went to the Rossi Mansion every Friday unless we were on a case; he always threw the best parties._

_He died of a heart attack a few years later; the whole team was devastated. We all went to his funeral and there wasn't a dry eye in the place. We all said a few words, I remember it well:_

**Hotch: "David Rossi was a man of many merits; he was well loved by his family and team. And he will be lived on in the old team and through his long list of published pieces."**

**JJ: "David Rossi is the reason I became an FBI agent; it was my final year of college and I had no idea what I wanted to do. He was showing his latest book and the spring after I signed up for the academy."**

**Morgan: "This man gave us many reasons to be annoyed and cherish him all the same. When he first joined we didn't think he'd fit in with our little group but eventually with lots of arguments in between he became one of us."**

**Emily: "Rossi joined our team a year after I did. I admit that I was kind of nervous but also relieved. In a sense I wouldn't be the new guy anymore, and he was one of the people who welcomed me in again when that little fiasco happened. I overcompensated until the day I left for Interpol, but I think he knew I needed it as much as him."**

**Garcia: "One time, years ago, we went to the Rossi Mansion. Rossi, he invited us in and taught us to cook. Reid was still mad at Emily and JJ, and I can remember Rossi yelling at JJ about wine. But that's not important, what was important was what he said after that; 'that we would do it together, just like a family'. Honestly I know that's what we were and still are; a family, and though Rossi is gone he will forever be in our hearts."**

**Blake: "How do I follow that? I wasn't there for as long as everyone else but Rossi welcomed me in along with the rest of the team and we had each other's backs and he will be missed."**

**Me: "When Rossi first got here, or rather got back. I felt slightly upset. He was replacing someone who I thought of as a father figure. However, time went by and he grew on me. He became part of our family and I'm glad he came to join our team."**

_I can feel tears on my face but I don't bother to wipe them away, soon they will be joined by more. Next I see Morgan's face; he died in the line of fire and I had been there._

**The gunshot went off, then another. The unknown subject was down but when I had turned to Morgan so was he; a red spot forming on his stomach. I ran to him and crouched down my hand flying to his wound. "Morgan come on, keep your eyes open. Talk to me." I fumbled for my phone with my other hand and dialed nine-one-one, relaying our information. "Morgan," I shout at him. "Keep looking at me." His hand had reached for my arm, blood bubbled on his lips, "Hey pretty boy, keep my baby girl strong for me. Tell my wife and kids I love them Spencer." I had shaken my head at him, "You can tell them yourself Derek." He had looked at me stubbornly and kept trying to talk, "tell Hotch I apologize about everything I've done to make him furious with me, and…and JJ that I know she will get…get over this," He had winced before continuing. "Tell Blake I never meant to be a jerk and… and Emily she will always be my princess. You… pretty boy, keep your head c-clear. Tell Garcia I'll be watching over her. Promise…promise me… Spencer." I had tried to blink away tears, "I promise Derek Morgan." I had to then watch the light fade from his eyes as his hand on my arm fell slack; he'd had a light smirk on his face as I sat back tears rushing down my face. **

_I can feel more tears rush down my face, "I'm sorry Derek, I did all I could."_

"Dad, are you alright?" Cara asks as she wipes a couple tears away.

"I've been better baby girl." I reply as I look up to run my hand lightly down the side of my daughters face. She smiles and leans forward to look at the picture with me, her finger lightly tracing Garcia's face.

"I miss them dad, when you see them don't tell them but I miss Aunt Pen the most."

I chuckle lightly, "I won't say a word." I frown slightly as I remember finding out about Garcia's death.

"**Hey Rob, what's up." I had answered the phone not knowing what I was about to hear. "Spencer, Penelope died this morning. She wanted the team here when her will is read; it will be read this afternoon. Please be there." He had hung up before I could reply, and I had sat there listening to static for a few minutes before Cara came over to me and hung up the phone. I had known telling her would be hard and hard it was, she started crying and held me tight. When I went to the will reading I saw Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Blake. The girls' eyes were all red and puffy as though they had been crying, and they probably had been. Garcia had always been the light of the team. Making jokes and making us all laugh in the darkest times. Rob, Garcia's husband was looking the worst of all. "I'm glad you could all be here today."**

"**Of course Rob, we wouldn't miss this for anything," JJ had consoled him with a soft pat on the back, despite her own tears. **

"**Can we just start?" He had asked shakily. Everyone had nodded solemnly.**

'**The last will and testament of Penelope Garcia-Lockwood, in front of a witness I write this while I am in my right of mind. For my husband and son I leave all financial records dealt with and paid off, I leave my love and anything not specifically in this will that you may want. I love you guys. To Blake, I leave my favourite kitten coffee cup and my deepest apologies for the first time we met. To Hotch, I leave the wisdom to smile more. Smile at everyone and I guarantee you will be happier. If by this point your like oh this sucks, everyone else gets something important and I just get words, worry not superman I leave to you a password. This pass word is to a link on my laptop that will bring you to a slide show; I'll leave you to watch the whole thing and I apologize for any tears it may cause you. The password is furry friends, no capitals or spaces. Emily, hey E I know there isn't much I could give you that you don't already have but memories are important to, like, salsa dancing lessons and girls nights out, or being hung over at Hotch's triathlon. Remember, that I will always be there to wave the flashlights and call out your name. I want you to have my dolls and little trinkets and I want them to be passed on and I want you to be careful. You also get that photo that was if I might add not photo shopped, it's in my dresser drawer. Just promise to everyone sitting around you that you will be there for everyone till your last breath; no more disappearing on us. JJ, my sweet cake, take care of my godson for me. I want you to have my ring, the one you loved with the little blue diamonds on it; I know how much you loved it. Plus it matches your blue eyes, and it will remind you of me every time you look at it. Spencer, you genius, my books are all yours to pass on to your brilliant babies. Tell my sweet little Cara I love her with all my heart. And I love you too genius, no matter what anybody says about you, with your IQ of one- hundred and eighty and your multiple PhD's, you are amazing. I guess I'm going to be going to some Rossi parties and I will get to see my chocolate Adonis soon.**

**I love you my wonder team, **

**Baby-girl, Pen Garcia-Lockwood**

**The team had laughed at what she had written but they had also cried. We kept in touch to especially honour her memory.**

"Dad?" Thomas asked quietly.

"Yes, my boy."

"I miss the team."

"I know my boy; I guess I'll be seeing them soon. I'll tell them hi for you." Cara started crying after that and I could see unshed tears in my boy's eyes.

**Hotch and Blake had died in an explosion while catching an unsub. In the end they had caught him but we lost two good agents. Everyone remembered them for their bravery and courage. Though Emily, JJ and I took it the worst; what if that had been me or one of them. We were the last ones left of our team.**

"I know you guys are going to do fine without me, but stay strong. Thomas, watch out for your sister. And Cara, my baby, take care of your brother; he may have inherited more of your uncle Morgan than I thought." They both smile at me and Cara takes the book from my hands.

**Emily, JJ and I all retired from the job and Emily died a week later. Old age maybe or maybe something went wrong; all I knew was that there were only two of us left. Emily's death had taken a toll on both of us, we had our families but we missed the old team.**

**JJ had died in the hospital; I had been right by her side till the end. Along with Henry and her other son Mathew, we watched as she took one last shuddering breath and smiled before closing her eyes and going still. Her sons had cried into my shoulders as I wrapped my godson's in a large hug. I missed her very much just as I missed all of the team.**

_I knew I'd be joining them soon, but I just couldn't bear to watch the damage it would do to my kids._

"I love you Cara, I love you Thomas." I said slowly. Feeling my eyes start to drift closed.

"We love you too daddy," Cara says back, gripping my hand tight.

"We'll see you when it's time dad." Thomas whispers to me.

"Can-can you sing to me while I go?" I ask; they both had wonderful voices they got from their mother.

"What song?" they ask.

"Blackbird," they smile because it's my favourite song.

'Black bird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise.

Blackbirds singing in the dead of night take these sunken eyes and learn to see.'

I feel a tear slide down my face as I start to slip away. Before I close my eyes I see Cara with tears streaming down her face and Thomas holding her tight. I smile at them before I'm engulfed in black.

_Light; all I can see is a piercing white light. As I cover my eyes the light dims and I see a familiar door. Before I go forwards towards it though I look back out of curiosity; I see nothing but a dull white room of sorts. I look back at the door and decide that's where I want to go. As I get close to the door I hear laughter; it sounds familiar. I open it and I'm appalled at what I see. I see not only seven people I used to know but two I didn't think I would see. They are all staring at me._

"_Spence," the delighted young JJ rushes towards me. She gives me a quick hug then let's me go, stepping back to analyze me._

"_Took you long enough pretty boy," Morgan's teasing voice makes my heart lurch._

_Hotch glances at his watch then back at me, "you're late." A smile played on his normally stern features._

_Blake comes over to pat my back, "it's good to see you Reid."_

"_Oh Sugar Plum, you must be so confused." Garcia exclaims as she wraps me in a bear hug, "but it's fantastic to see you."_

_Rossi gives me a nod of his head and steps forward to speak, "Hey kid took you long enough."_

_Emily squeezes my arm then laughs before saying, "so life-like." Everyone around me smiles. Except for the two people I hadn't expected to see._

_The first of the two to speak is Elle, "Try to blow out anymore trick candles with all your hot air genius?"_

_I turn to the last person who hasn't said a word. He nods his head at me and says, "Always be three moves ahead Reid." Gideon smiles at me lightly._

_For the first time since getting here I say something, and I turn to them all, "What are you all doing here? Have you all been waiting for me? JJ what about your sister, don't you want to see her? Morgan what about your dad?" They don't answer so I continue, "Hotch, where is Haley, or Elle where is your dad? Rossi, Caroline? Blake, your husband? Garcia, what about your mom and dad? Have you seen them? Emily, what about Mathew? And Gideon, what about those six agents? Why are you all here?"_

"_You want to know why we're here." Elle asks._

_Before I can reply Gideon interrupts, "Of course he does."_

"_Think of it sort of as a welcoming party," Garcia explains. "Just for you."_

"_As to if we've seen our families and other friends," JJ continues, "well, we've already seen them."_

"_Who do you think welcomed me?" Rossi reminds me, "I didn't just sit here waiting years for you all to arrive."_

"_Everyone sit down," Hotch says and when I turn around we are in the conference room. The team is sitting at the round table. Gideon is setting up the projector and Emily and Garcia have the popcorn._

_I sit down between Morgan and JJ, "What are we watching?" I ask._

"_Just sit quietly and watch Reid," Elle says from beside Hotch._

_I turn to the screen, on it are four words._

_**Welcome Home Spencer Reid**_


End file.
